1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an extendable table including an extendable frame for supporting table tops of different lengths, and is more particularly directed toward laterally spaced slide assemblies of the frame that interconnect the opposite ends thereof to permit the frame adjustment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,769,919, issued Nov. 6, 1973 and assigned to the assignee of the present invention, discloses and claims an extendable table that may be sold with table tops of different lengths in accordance with customer preference. This table includes an extendable frame having laterally spaced slide assemblies that interconnect the opposite ends of the frame to permit its positioning for use with either short or long table tops. Each of the slide assemblies includes a pair of hollow female beams projecting from opposite ends of the frame and having open ends that receive the opposite ends of an elongated male support member to provide a slidable interconnection between the beams. Each end of the male support member includes a multi-sided pad assembly of multiple components secured thereto and each beam likewise includes such a pad assembly. These pad assemblies rigidify the slidable connection provided between the beams in both shortened and elongated positions of the table. The construction of the pad assemblies requires that the male support member have its elongated axis aligned in a parallel relationship with the elongated axis of each female beam upon insertion into the beam.
The pad assemblies of the table described above are necessary due to dimensional variances in the stock material from which the male support member and the female beams are constructed. The elongated configurations of these components and their dimensional variances along their lengths thus necessitate the use of some type of pad arrangement for slidably interconnecting them at spaced positions along their lengths. Whatever the construction of the pad arrangement that is utilized, its cost of manufacture will necessarily be reflected in the selling price of the completed table and a reduction of this cost is desirable to make the table have a competitive price in the marketplace.